Tears Of The Ancients
by puppyluver14
Summary: [A lemon . . I think?] Mahiru was running threw the tall grass, she could feel eyes burning into her neck as the presence behind her came ever closer . . . .
1. The Dream

Tears Of The Ancients

_The Dream_

Ok now this was in my head I just had to write it down, I don't even know what came over me when I wrote this so please bare with me. (Big time BLUSH on cheeks) I've never ever written anything quite like this before so forgive me if it sucks!

Mahiru was running threw the tall grass, she could feel eyes burning into her neck as the presence behind her came ever closer.

Suddenly the grass below her feet turned to water causing her to fall into the icy depths.

Before she sunk she took in a mouthful of air.

Now submerged under the water she couldn't feel the burning gaze anymore, and what surprised her most was that she could breathe.

She looked down at her hands only find that they weren't hers, but that they were longer, slender, and a petite woman's hands.

When she tried to move the hands she now possessed they moved freely with her actions.

She felt something long and soft dangling next to her cheek, her hand came up to her face to grab what it was.

What she found only made her weary of what was going on.

Her hair had grown three times its size and was now a midnight black.

She was frozen in fear at what might happen next.

The water around her suddenly began to swirl as it did she remained still.

Then out of nowhere the demon she saw most often in her dreams was in front of her, tears gliding down his cheeks as he put his arms around her and held her tight.

Just being in his arms caused her doubt and fear to fade away leaving her relaxed and content.

The next thing she knew he was gone like a summer breeze, but something or someone was left in his place.

She leaned closer to what ever it was to find the body of Mitsuru his eyes were closed and his mouth was letting out screams of terror.

She rushed to his side and grabbed his hands.

His eyes flew open to reveal a look of pure horror.

Next thing she knew the water disappeared letting a forest full of trees take its place.

Still clinging to Mitsuru's hands she felt her body collapse, causing her to fall into his arms.

Every thing on her returned to normal, her hair no longer black but blonde, her hands no longer a woman's but a girl's.

She felt her body being pushed roughly against the nearest tree.

Her eyes looked up slowly to meet the fierce gaze of Mitsuru.

She felt a strong constriction on her neck, only to look down and find his hands around it.

She thrashed around hoping he'd let go, but that only caused the pressure to increase.

She felt his body all around her almost as if he were giving her a hug.

Just then she felt something warm on her lips causing her to cease her struggles.

The hands on her neck slowly left to her shoulders leaving her in a state of bewilderment.

'_Mitsuru was kissing her, quite roughly at that and his hands were moving south of the boarder!'_

She tried to push him away but that only caused him to push their lower regions closer together causing warmth to stir within her.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his left hand slid from her shoulder to her hips.

Without her knowing a slight moan escaped her lips encouraging him to continue.

Without a thought her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

His mouth left hers causing her to let out a grown of disappointment, only to reattach themselves to her neck earning him a moan of pleasure.

She felt him lift her legs off the ground and wrap them around his waist.

This surprised her, this was getting way out of hand!

She started to struggle once more but only found her efforts to be in vain, finally she gave into his torture.

She felt the tie on her uniform loosen as she let out a slight gasp.

'_Was he actually doing this to her, the all mighty, wanted to kill her, stubborn as a mule Mitsuru was actually undressing her, for what purpose did this serve?'_

Next she felt the button that kept her skirt up loosen as well.

Now both his hands were planted firmly on her bottom pushing their lower regions ever more closer together, causing her head to fall back into the tree.

What freaked her out about what he did next is that she liked it, his hips started moving back and forth to meet hers.

His lips left her neck to lay a hot and rough kiss on her lips, she let out a slight gasp allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.

Just moment's later Mitsuru felt the pressure of her lips on his, kissing with just as much force.

Mitsuru's hips started to rock faster against Mahiru's causing her to let a moan escape into his mouth.

Just as she was on the peak of pleasure a loud thud startled her.

The image slowly faded away leaving Mahiru to open her eyes and see herself wrapped in blankets and on the floor.

A deep blush spread to her cheeks.

'_Was that really all a dream?'_

Then out of nowhere her door flew open and Akira came bouncing in ears and tail in plain view.

"Time to . . . Oh you're all ready up yippee!" Akira cheered.

"Why are you all flushed and sweaty? Did you have a bad dream?" Akira asked with his ears down.

Mahiru was at a loss for words. "Um, not quite as bad as you'd expect Akira."

"Well see you at breakfast I'm making pancakes!" he yelled rushing out the door leaving Mahiru to her thoughts.

I'm so embarrassed I can't believe I actually wrote this! (Blush) Well if I get a lot of reviews I may think about continuing it. But that's up to all of you to decide. Well gotta go l8ter, Much! .


	2. A Day Of Misfortune

_A Day Of Misfortune _

Ok this is a thanks to all the lovely people that reviewed my last chapter. I'm so glad you all liked it, at least to say I was very much surprised that people actually liked it! Well I won't hold your attention any longer, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Slowly getting up from her spot on the floor and wiping the sweat off her face Mahiru thought, _' Why would I have a dream like that about Mitsuru?_

_I mean, I don't think I like him like that._

_Plus, even if I tried to get close to him he'd just push me away.'_

After putting on her school uniform she headed toward the sweet smelling air in the kitchen, where her energetic friend Akira was cooking up a storm.

Nozomu was the first to greet her as she entered the kitchen.

"My Mahiru, Akira told me he found you on the floor covered in sweat, did something bad happen while you slept?"

A blush slowly made its way up to Mahiru's cheeks as she remembered the details of her dream.

"No! Um . . . I mean, no nothing bad happened, it was after all a dream."

Nozomu's eyes narrowed " are you sure?"

A sweat drop appeared on Mahiru's head " of course I'm sure, as sure as I'll ever be!"

Nozomu took his leave still eyeing her suspiciously.

At that given moment none other than Mitsuru entered the room a frown plastered on his face as he sat down on one of the bar stools.

Akira being the carefree werewolf he was tried to strike up a conversation while flipping pancakes.

"Good morning Mitsuru did you sleep well?"

Akira asked while flipping a pancake into the air.

"It was fine" Mitsuru said in a distasteful tone.

Flipping another pancake into the air Akira asked, "want to talk about it?"

Slightly annoyed now Mitsuru replied, "No Akira! I don't want to talk about it!"

At his out burst Akira totally forgot about the pancake in the air leaving it to fall right on top of Mitsuru's head.

Mitsuru, now covered in pancake batter glared at Akira.

Mahiru busted into a fit of laughter.

"Ha ha ha , my stomach it hurts, ha ha ha!"

Tears of laughter lightly flowed from her eyes.

Mitsuru's glare was now aimed at Mahiru.

Once Mahiru caught his gaze her laughter immediately stopped.

Mitsuru exited the room without another word.

Akira staring after him commented "don't tell me it's his time of the month already!"

A smile quickly formed on Mahiru's face.

With a look of joy Akira said, "I knew that would get you to smile!"

"Thanks I needed that Akira" Mahiru said with a smile.

"Any time!"

After finishing what was left of the pancakes Akira lovingly made, Mahiru headed for school.

* * *

_**With Mitsuru**_

**__**

'_Damn that Akira and that good for nothing princess'_ Mitsuru thought as he was wiping the last bits of pancake batter out of his hair.

'_Always in my business, never leaving me alone, I hate them! And yet, when ever I'm around the princess I feel a sense of comfort, Aw what the hell am I thinking she's worthless to me!'_

Throwing down the pancake-covered towel he exited the bathroom only to bump into Misoka.

"Just the person I was looking for, Mitsuru I need you to pick up the princess today."

"WHAT NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA GO GET HER!"

Mitsuru yelled in a burst of anger.

Misoka's face went from a smile to a stern gaze as he said, "You will go and pick up the princess whether you like it or not, now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to Oboro."

Stepping past Mitsuru Misoka left without giving him a chance to protest.

'_Aw hell why me!' _Mitsuru thought with anger.

'_Might as well go get her, even if she is the most foulest thing on earth!'_

With that last thought he flew toward Mahiru's school.

* * *

_**With Mahiru at the end of school**_

**__**

"Duckie, we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ok guys see you tomorrow" Mahiru said exiting the swim hall.

She looked around hopeing to see if Nozomu or Akira had come to pick her up, to only have her eyes fall on Mitsuru's grouchy form.

She let out a grown of dismay.

Mitsuru walked up to her "lets go your _'Highness'_ he said in a sarcastic voice.

Mahiru mumbled under her breath "Jerk!"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!"

Mitsuru put his arms around Mahiru and leapt into the air.

Clinging on to him in fright Mahiru thought, _'this reminds me of my dream, of how he held me close and . . .' _

She blushed at what she thought of next.

She looked up at his face which was turned away from her at the momment and thought, _'he is handsome, Ack what am I thinking!'_

At that thought she shook her head causing Mitsuru to lose his hold on the wind sending them onto the grass below.

As they rolled down the grassy hill they clung to each other without a second thought.

When they finally came to a stop Mahiru was stuck under Mitsuru.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before each sprang apart with a blush clearly visible on their cheeks.

Mahiru looked at the surroundings only to see that they were at the back entrance to the Moon Shine bar.

Akira suddenly appeared in the doorway getting ready to dump out some dirty water when he spotted Mahiru and Mitsuru.

"Yay your both here! Misoka needs to talk to the both of you he says it's very important!"

After hearing this piece of information both teens headed into the building.

* * *

Well I thought I'd end it there and leave all of you hanging oh what fun.  
(Watches you dangle by a thread)  
Oh and if you want to look at some of my fanart go to this link Hopeing to see a lot more reviews L8ter, Much! 


	3. Dieing Tears

_Dieing Tears_

Ok now I must warn you before you read, this chapter may sound a little sappy so just get over it. Oh and I just got the last volume of Crescent Moon so if my story starts to sound a little like the books I'm sorry because I'm trying to use ideas from the book so that it'll get interesting so please forgive me. Now lets get on with the story!

* * *

Misoka and Nozomu were waiting for them in the lounge both pacing back and forth at an alarmingly fast rate. 

As the three remaining members of the group entered the room the two stopped their pacing.

Misoka was the first to speak, "We have just gotten word that the Empress condition has taken a turn for the worst, it seems that the teardrops that we've collected aren't doing much for the Empress."

Mahiru spoke up, "is there anything I can do to help her!"

With his head turned away from her Misoka said, "There may be a chance that if you were to go to the Moon Palace her condition will improve."

There was a long pause as Mahiru held her head down in thought.

With her fists clenched at her sides she spoke.

"I'll go then . . . if it'll save her I'll go!"

Misoka was stunned, "it could be dangerous princess, are you willing to take that chance?"

With confidence in her voice she replied, "yes, I'm willing to take that chance."

"She can't go alone! So who's going to go with her?"

Akira asked in panic.

"That's a good question Akira, with my powers drained I won't do much good here looking for the teardrops so I'll go" Misoka explained.

"Count me in."

All heads turned toward Mitsuru in shock.

"What!" Mitsuru yelled.

"Then it's settled Nozomu and Akira will stay here and look for the remaining teardrops, while Mitsuru and I accompany the princess to the Moon Palace."

At that moment Oboro entered the room, "Misoka did you tell them?"

"Yes, Mitsuru and I will be escorting the princess to the Moon Palace at daybreak tomorrow." Misoka stated.

"Very well, I assume Akira and Nozomu are to stay here and continue the search?" Oboro asked.

"Correct sir."

Misoka turned toward Mahiru and with a bow said, "see you in the morning princess."

Then he exited the lounge with out another word.

Not to long after Oboro, Nozomu, and Akira exited the room with their sayings of goodnight, leaving Mahiru and Mitsuru alone.

Mitsuru was about to exit the room when he felt a tug on his sleeve, he turned to meet Mahiru's eyes.

"Mitsuru why do you want to accompany me to the Moon Palace, are you worried about me?" as she said this a blush could be spotted on her cheeks.

Mitsuru his face now too covered with a blush stuttered, "Um . . . I . . . Well . . ."

Before he could give an answer he felt warmth press against his cheek.

'_Did she just kiss me?'_

In a light voice Mahiru said, "Thanks for your concern Mitsuru."

At that precise moment something in Mitsuru snapped.

The next thing Mahiru knew she was pinned against the wall Mitsuru's eyes gazing into hers.

"Why do you care about the Lunar Race!"

"Don't I frighten you anymore!"

"Don't you despise me as much as I do you!"

"Why do you even care!"

Tears started to form in Mitsuru's eyes as he said, "No one cares for me not even a human like you should care!"

He turned away from her tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Mahiru laid a hand on his shoulder he flinched be her mere touch.

"Mitsuru I care because I want to not because anyone wants me to, and plenty of people care about you Akira, Nozomu, everyone even me. It's because we're your friends, not your enemies, why can't you see that!"

She turned him to face her, "Why can't you just believe it for once in your life, you have friends!"

"Because . . . because I'm not supposed to have friends I'm supposed to be alone, don't you see!"

He fell to his knees as he whispered, "alone, all alone."

Mahiru knelt down in front of him lifting his face to meet hers.

"Your never alone, I'll always be there with you . . . if you let me."

His tears started to flow once more as he pulled her into a hug.

Mahiru gasped in surprise as she was pulled toward his chest.

'_He's been all alone for almost his entire life and now . . . and now he just wants someone to care about him. Maybe that's why he has so much anger built up inside? Maybe I can change that! Maybe I can heal him.'_

With that thought she pulled away from their hug to look into his glistening eyes.

"Mitsuru I . . ." before she could get another word out his lips met hers in a soft tender kiss.

Her eyes grew wide as she thought, _'my dream is this what it meant, was this supposed to happen!'_

Before she knew it his lips were gone leaving her in a slight daze.

He looked into her eyes for a brief moment before turning away from her suddenly and saying to himself.

"What have I done? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

While saying this he hit himself on the head.

Mahiru looked at him with a look of confusion.

He stood up and rushed out the door leaving Mahiru all alone and confused.

She stood up not to soon after and chased him yelling his name as she did.

"Mitsuru! Mitsuru, come back!"

But it was to late he was already gone from sight.

* * *

Oh no what will happen next!  
Will Mitsuru be able to face the princess?  
Will the Empress condition improve?  
Well you'll find out if you give me a lot of reviews, I want at least a total of 20 before I put up the next chapter!  
Oh and if you want to look at some of the fan art I've draw go to the link on my profile l8ter, Much! 


	4. Hidden Feelings Unleashed

_Hidden Feelings Unleashed_

This is for all the people that reviewed. Ok now I must warn you that this chapter contains a more detailed (ok not that detailed) lemon scene if you don't like it don't read it that's all I have to say! Oh and I'm real embarrassed about writing it seeing that I have no experience in that area. (Blush) Now on with the story!

* * *

_'I cant believe I kissed her! Uh! What have I gotten myself into? We can't be together!'_

Mitsuru thought as he sat atop the Moon Shine roof.

He looked up at the full moon in the sky.

'_Tonight the Lunar Race is at its peak of power and yet . . . I feel so weak!'_

Just as that thought escaped him he heard the roof top door fly open.

He turned to come face to face with a panting Mahiru.

"Why'd you run!" she yelled stepping toward him.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled backing away from her.

Just as he was about to jump he was pulled down to the roof top floor.

Mahiru now straddling his waist while pining his arms above his head whispered out of breath, "Please . . . just answer my question."

He turned his head away from her, as he whispered under his breath "No."

"Darn you Mitsuru! Just tell me why you ran! Are you scared of me? Do you think I'm going to abandon you, because damn it I won't!"

Tears were falling from her eyes onto Mitsuru's cheeks as she said these words.

Pushing her face closer to his she begged "Please Mitsuru . . . just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

With his face still turned away from her and his bangs now covering his eyes he whispered, "I'm scared."

With a questioning tone Mahiru asked, "why?"

His face slowly turned toward hers as he said, "When I'm close to you . . . you make me feel things . . . things I've never felt for anyone, and it scares me . . . just the feelings they're so frightening, so I run."

There was a moment of silence.

"There! I told you now get the hell off me!" he yelled while trying to push her off.

It took all of Mahiru's strength to keep Mitsuru pinned in place.

Mahiru now staring into his eyes asked "is that why you kissed me?"

Mitsuru ceased his struggles and froze in place.

At his silence Mahiru let go of his arms only to cup his cheek with her hand.

She moved her head to whisper in his ear, "because if that's the answer, I want you to know you make feel the same way the only difference is I don't run away from it."

With that said she moved her lips to his and kissed him with all the love she felt for him.

Mitsuru had no idea how to respond should he pull away? Or kiss her back?

He just did what his heart told him to do he kissed her back.

Once they came up for breath both young teens faces were all hot and heated.

Mahiru slowly got up from atop Mitsuru's body but before she could take a step her body was encircled by a white light and her vision turned black.

The last thing she remembered before slipping in to the darkness was the yell of Mitsuru as he caught her in his arms.

_In Mahiru's Vision_

**'In her dreams will the answers lie.'**

_'huh? What is that supposed to mean?'_

From thin air the spirit of the minister of the lefts princess appeared.

**'Child the her I'm referring to is you, in your dreams will the answer lie.'**

'_But what dreams I haven't had a dream about the teardrops so what dream!'_

_**'You need to become one with him just as I did so many years ago, only together will you be strong enough to find the remaining teardrops. Maybe this will help you understand.'**_

_**Princess, Princess, what do you dream?**_

_**I dream of love and joy from a demon boy,**_

_**For if he should love me he will embrace me tight.**_

As those last words left her lips the princess disappeared.

'_Wait don't go I still have so many more questions to ask you!'_

Slowly Mahiru's vision returned to her.

_On the rooftop_

_**Just to warn you lemon scene ahead!**_

As Mahiru came to she let out a grown.

She looked around and found herself in the arms of Mitsuru who was undoubtedly asleep and clinging on to her like she'd drift away if he didn't.

This gave Mahiru time to think about what the princess was trying to tell her.

'Ok now what is that verse supposed to mean? Let's see the last dream I had was of . . . oh my god . . . and to become one is that supposed to mean . . . oh good lord she expects me to do that with Mitsuru, then we'll be able to find the last teardrops, Aw this is so not my day!'

She looked at his sleeping face and thought _'maybe I'm getting ahead of myself but . . . if I do have to at least I wouldn't mind. I wonder if he even knows what "it" is? Oh that is so wrong of me to think about!'_

Just as that thought left her Mitsuru started to stir.

"Are you alright princess?" he asked now looking in to her eyes with concern.

"I'm fine Mitsuru I just had a little faint spell that's all."

'Maybe I should try to seduce him first but wouldn't that be a little suspicious? I already know he's in love with me so it shouldn't be that hard.'

Now standing with Mahiru in his arms Mitsuru said, "Maybe I should take you back inside and watch over you for the rest of night, so we don't have a repeat of what happened up here."

"That would be great Mitsuru." _'That will be perfect then he'll be in my room and I won't have to worry about tracking him down or keeping him in place.'_

Mitsuru lightly placed Mahiru on her bed, "I'll leave the room so you can get changed just call me when you're done."

The door shut behind him, _'ok let's see do I have anything that would catch his eye, oh I know my red silk nightgown that would be perfect.'_

"Ok you can come in now."

Mitsuru opened the door only to have his eyes fall upon a barely dressed Mahiru in a red silk nightgown laying in a very seductive manner on her bed.

A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he sat in the chair next to her.

'Why is she doing this to me she's just making me want her even more not just emotionally but physically too. Darn her!'

"Is something wrong Mitsuru?" Mahiru asked with a knowing look on her face.

"Um everything's fine maybe you should go to sleep now."

Mitsuru suggested while pulling at his collar nervously.

"Mitsuru will you lie next to me just to be safe . . . please."

Mahiru half begged half asked.

"Uh I don't think that would be a good idea," Mitsuru said avoiding her eyes.

Mahiru slowly got of the bed to stand in front of him she then moved forward and pulled him up from the chair into a standing position in front of her.

"Why not Mitsuru, you want me to feel safe don't you?"

With a blush on his cheeks he said, "I just think it's not right for you "The Princess" and me "A Demon" to be in the same bed if you get what I mean."

'_Gosh darn it he's playing hard to get! Fine time to kick it in to high gear!'_

With a grin on her face she asked, "Mitsuru are you ticklish?"

He hand a blank look on his face _'why would she ask me a question like that unless . . .'_

At that moment Mahiru's fingers attacked his sides causing him to laugh out helplessly.

'Just as I thought he is ticklish, now I just have to keep him like this while pushing him toward the-'

Mahiru's foot banged into something on the floor causing her to fall backward, but before she fell she grabbed on to Mitsuru's shirt dragging him down with her.

Mahiru was now under Mitsuru with one of her legs logged in between both of his.

Mitsuru tried to untangle her leg from his but Mahiru just pulled him closer to her.

"Uh princess can you let me up this is kind of uncomfortable."

'_Not to mention it's also turning me on at the same time!'_

"Nah I think I could fall asleep like this." Mahiru said in a teasing voice.

"Why are you acting this way, do you want something from me?" Mitsuru questioned her.

"Maybe," she said this lustfully while playing with his shirt collar.

He sat up taking her with him, "What is it you want from me?"

"This," she forcefully grabbed his shirt collar pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Pulling him up from the ground their lips still attached to each other's, she pushed him on the bed.

Finally coming up for air Mitsuru's face looked heated as he looked up at the fiery blonde on top of him.

She started to unbutton his shirt but was stopped by one of his hands she looked up at him with lust written all over her face.

-Right now she wasn't doing this for the princess she was doing this because she wanted him! And NOW! -

"Mahiru you're going to regret doing this in the future so we might as well stop this before it starts, plus what would the others think." Mitsuru said this through short pants.

Mahiru couldn't take it "who cares what the others think I want you and hell I can tell you want me too (_'by the front of your pants'_), but its not just want that I feel for you . . . I think I'm in love with you Mitsuru."

Mitsuru was totally off guard when he heard the word love come from her lips.

"Mahiru . . ." he pulled her into a small kiss, but Mahiru had other plans.

She tore open his shirt causing buttons to fly off in all directions, and then she slowly pushed it down his shoulders exposing his tan skin in the process.

Just as she was about to pull his pants down he told her, "Uh Mahiru I've never done this before so I don't . . ."

He was silenced by her fingers on his lips.

"I've never done this before either but I have read about certain things, so just do what feels right."

With that she pulled his pants along with his boxers off.

Mitsuru knew enough about sex to know that she could get pregnant the first time she had it.

"But what if you come out of this with child wouldn't that be a bad thing?"

Pulling her nightgown over her head she answered, "At this point Mitsuru I don't care if I have a child as long as it's with you!"

"But . . ."

"Oh just be quite Mitsuru!"

At her command he was silenced.

Mahiru took both his hands and placed them on her hips, "the least you can do is finish undressing me because I've already done most of it."

Mitsuru slowly pulled down the remaining garment on Mahiru's body, once it was off he threw it to the side.

Mahiru with her mind clouded by lust plunged herself on top of Mitsuru's willing body, only to hunch over and close her eyes in pain.

"Mahiru are you ok I felt something strange when you did that, did I hurt you?"

"No it wasn't you Mitsuru I just rushed into it to fast, but now I think I'm starting to feel better."

Mahiru moved a little causing Mitsuru to let out a hiss then a groan.

"Are you ok? Did that hurt? Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Mahiru it felt kind of good, could you do it again?"

Mahiru pushed down on him once again only to have him push up at the same time.

Mahiru closed her eyes as she let out a short moan of "Mitsuru."

At the mention of his name Mitsuru lightly grasped Mahiru's hips and slowly started to push his way in and out of her.

Mahiru's small hands clenched onto Mitsuru's shoulders as she felt new sensations spreading threw her body.

"F . . . Faster Mitsuru," Mahiru moaned with her eyes closed as she threw her head back in the air.

With his jaw clenched he complied.

"D . . . Does it fe . . . feel good Ma . . . Mahiru?" he grunted out.

"Yes! Gods yes! Go faster! . . . Push harder! . . . Oh Mitsuru!"

Mitsuru flipped them over so that he was on top and she was on bottom, he pulled her legs over his shoulders and began thrusting again at full speed.

"Yes that's it Mitsuru ohhhh!" Mahiru moaned out, her hands clenching onto the bed sheets.

Something was building in Mitsuru's groin he couldn't hold it for much longer.

"Mahiru I think I going to cum, I should pull out!" He groaned out through clenched teeth.

"No! I want you to cum inside me Mitsuru, I want you to know how much I love you even if it means there's a chance at me getting pregnant."

She pulled him down for a rough steamy kiss just as she reached her peak.

Moaning each other's name into the others mouth they both came, Mitsuru filling her with his seed.

"Oh Mitsuru your cum is so warm and it feels so good."

Mahiru moaned out still in the moment of their passion.

Mitsuru just lounged over her trying to regain himself.

"For it being my first time that actually felt really good Mahiru."

"Mitsuru . . ." she held him close to her body as she gave him another kiss.

"Mahiru I know it may be a little late but I love you more than words could say."

He said while pulling her legs off his shoulders and flipping them over, while still remaining inside her body.

Laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes she said, "Oh Mitsuru . . ."

He looked down at her about ready to say something only to find that she was fast asleep.

_'I guess she was really tired maybe I should get some sleep too after all we are going to the Moon Palace tomorrow.'_

With that he closed his eyes and joined Mahiru in dreamland.

* * *

DON'T HURT ME! (Hides behind a small chair) I know it was a little mushy and a little OC but I tried. And now I'm blushing non-stop. Next chapter find out how the empress is dealing with her illness and if she will survive, and will Mitsuru and Mahiru find the remaining teardrops in time. And how will the others react to what they find in the morning. (hehe) L8ter Much! Oh and please review! 


End file.
